El dejo de tu perfume en la lluvia
by Adelaide Scott
Summary: Kanda Yuu se pregunta cómo es posible que se haya casado con Rinalí Lee...
1. I

**El dejo de tu perfume en la lluvia **

Amanecía cuando traspasaron la frontera y Kanda Yuu se dio cuenta de que sus heridas ya se habían cerrado, en tanto el malestar de Rinalí Lee seguía perpetuándose.

El Buscador los observó por la ventana sobre la puerta acolchada por tafetán salmón. Su túnica estaba embarrada por la travesía corrida en la estación del tren, con la intención de alcanzar el último a tiempo. Hacía un tremendo esfuerzo por no caer dormido en plena guardia, a pesar de estar exhausto.

Llevaba los pasajes de los Exorcistas en su mano izquierda, apretados. Los ojeó dos o tres veces, sin nada que hacer y tratando de encontrar alguna distracción en las fotografías de los documentos, comparándolas con ambos jóvenes en el compartimiento. Algo nervioso ante la idea de que alguien lo descubriera haciéndolo.

Rinalí Lee parecía una niña , pero definitivamente si no tuviera un oficio adjunto a esos grandes ojos de ave alegre por la mañana, y a esa piel que todavía mostraba las marcas de la recién llegada pubertad en la frente, el Buscador la hubiera invitado a salir. Sin lugar a dudas. Cuando se vive poco, no hay tiempo que perder en pensamientos derrotistas. Pero en la lúgubre noche que se terminaba, se vislumbraba la túnica oscura, cuya seda valía más que todas las prendas que usaban en la guarnición del cuartel general. Un aviso en rojo con las palabras "Alto", no sería tan respetable como ese signo inefable de pertenencia al Sacerdocio Negro: La cruz de oro en el hombro derecho. Si no fuera por eso, el Buscador podría decir que era una bella jovencita digna de ser cortejada por el hombre adecuado… Tal vez, quizás, en otro vocabulario.

En cuanto a Kanda Yuu, algo más imponente, sentado a su lado, mirando a la ventana con enfado: Era también, según la documentación, dos años mayor que Lee... Y casi más bello. Llevaba una túnica de diseño más imponente, acentuando los rasgos orientales, que en el caso de la muchacha, parecían buscar por sí solos, ocultarse. Su cabello era muy largo, llegando a más abajo de su cintura, pero sujetado en una altiva cola de caballo real.

Resultaba curioso ese rostro triangular, demasiado alargado, y aparentando la fragilidad de un trozo de vidrio. Era algo típico en las estatuas en los cementerios, recordando a los Arcángeles que custodian las tumbas más dignas.

Pero lo que revelaba la condición superior en ambos, y además de todo era más envidiable que cualquier otra cosa en ellos, era el vagón que habían obtenido, con sólo mostrar sus insignias y declarar en voz alta y clara su pertenencia al Vaticano. La bestia que los transportaba viajaba demasiado rápido y la tormenta afuera se volcaba con tal fuerza sobre ella que solía provocar sacudones que eran verdaderos terremotos en la clase turista. En tanto, el lujo allí se encargaba de reducir el Apocalipsis de la otra punta, a un ligero sobresalto de pasividad felina. ¡Lo que costaba ser pobre y siervo en esas épocas! La vida y por si fuera poco, sin causa alguna. Para los Buscadores, era más importante morir en garras del enemigo que como fruto de un accidente de carácter humano.

Por otro lado, teniendo en cuenta que era un viaje a gran escala, y eran personas importantes, llevaban sólo dos maletas. Eso casi era digno de ser agradecido a Dios, suspiró el Buscador.

Era muy difícil observar al joven Kanda Yuu sin quedar deslumbrado por Mugen, una vez que se notaba su existencia. La espada pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo pendiendo de su cinturón, en la funda, pero cuando la necesidad la llamaba, Yuu la desenfundaba y arremetía contra los enemigos, teniendo siempre para ellos, un desenlace fatal.

-Oye, tú.-La cabeza real con los penetrantes ojos de águila, había asomado por la puerta corrediza y se había posado en el hombro del Buscador.-¿No sabes cuándo llegamos a la maldita estación? –Señaló a la joven a sus espaldas con el dedo pulgar, en forma casi acusadora.-Ella se siente mal.-Replicó ante el estupor del hombre encapuchado.

-Urga está a menos de una hora, señor. –Contestó el Buscador, muy rectamente, cuidando su tono de voz, tembloroso pero audible, tan claro como fuese posible. Una vez, vió al Maestro Yuu abofetear a uno de sus compañeros y arrancarle con ese golpe, todos los dientes por no saber hablar inglés.

* * *

**Notitas bobitas de Mask**

* * *

_La heterosexualidad existe. Si DGM hubiera salido en otra época, la pareja preferida del fanon, hubiera sido el KandaXRinalí y hubiésemos tenido bellos wanks en los cuales, los fans del "canónico" RinalíXAllen, se habrían sacado los ojos contra sus némesis. Por supuesto que dentro de los argumentos, nacerían otras ideas y parejas. Creéanme: el incesto no sería sólo una idea mía.Y seguro que tarde o temprano, aparecería Tick Mick para volver los tríos; cuartetos. Pero eso ya es una idea fumada y demasiado apegada al canon para satisfacerme ahorita. ¿Me dejarían comentarios? Es tan lindo recibirlos...Por supuesto que tanto más lindo sería tener compañía en esta sección. O de momento, el e mail justito debajo del nick, para poder responder los hermosos reviews de mis escasos y valiosísimos lectores/as. Disfruten. ;)_


	2. II

**II.**

Pero el tren no se había detenido tres horas más tarde. Kanda Yuu había salido nuevamente del compartimiento , pero en verdad furioso y había interrumpido el almuerzo de los tres Buscadores que lo acompañaban, en el vagón comedor. Tenían pan remojado en vino y ojeras que a penas les permitían prestar atención a lo que se llevaban a la boca. Les bastó con verlo llegar para ponerse de pie, lamentando el estar haraganeando.

-¿Alguno de ustedes sabe algo de primeros auxilios?

El Maestro Yuu esperó lo que a él le pareciera una eternidad, mirando fijamente, uno por uno a los tres individuos raquíticos frente a él, con el ceño fruncido y el labio curvo, mostrando sus dientes como un lobo que asecha.

Media docena de ojos viajaron de derecha a izquierda, chocaron y se fueron al suelo. Los tres hombres negaron con la cabeza, lenta e inseguramente. Cualquier Buscador promedio, asiste heridas de baja gravedad, pero ninguno estaba dispuesto a poner en riesgo su propia salud atendiendo al joven Amo Yuu. Hacer algo mal siempre debía tenerse en perspectiva y ni Arriba saben qué haría el samurai con el pobre mortal que prestara sus manos torpes a ese cuerpo escultural, sin formación oficial y tuviera la mala suerte de cometer mala praxis.

Por supuesto, el Maestro entró en cólera, desenvainó a la famosa Mugen y gruñó mientras la descargaba en la mesa, trozando los manteles y uniformes por igual, hasta volverlos parejos jirones encima de piel temblorosa.

-¡Oh, mierda! Pedazos de incultos… ¡Busquen a alguien que sepa¡O a un médico¡Ya mismo!

-Kanda…-Susurró Rinalí Lee a sus espaldas, con los brazos cruzados sobre el vientre y el abrigo desabrochado, colgante en sus hombros, dejando una camisa de dormir rosada a la vista, cubriendo levemente los inmaduros duraznos en su pecho. Al hablarle al hombre de largo cabello, su tono era tan suave, que parecía tratar de hacer llegar su voz a un niño pequeño para evitar que haga un soberbio berrinche en público.

-Busco ayuda. ¡No me interrumpas y vuelve a dormir! –Le ordenó, con brusquedad.

Yuu solía ser cortante, pero al dirigirse a Lee, menguó su cruel voz, hasta que se convirtió en una áspera súplica, lo que para otros sería un mandato despiadado, digno de un dictador. Sus labios se humedecieron y al guardar la espada, le hizo señas con la cabeza a los tres Buscadores. No se volteó a Rinalí Lee. La joven dio algunos pasos hacia atrás, intentando regresar por sí misma al compartimiento.

Los Buscadores pensaron que su piel despedía una suerte de luz extraña y que bien pudo haber pasado por un ángel de cabellos húmedos. No sería nada fuera de lo común, teniendo en cuenta las desdichas que habían experimentado a lo largo y ancho de ese singular viaje.

Trataron, ya algo más tranquilos al notar que Kanda Yuu también lo estaba, de explicarse: Eran los únicos pasajeros en ese tren. Moscú había sido evacuada por el ataque de los Akumas y el personal de la estación había permanecido bajo órdenes de trasladar a los Exorcistas, siempre y cuando se les pagaran honorarios más altos de lo acostumbrado por este servicio y salvo por el compartimiento de la pareja, el resto de los viajeros debía conformarse con la clase turista.

-¿La Señorita Exorcista está malherida?-Preguntó Chao Zi, entre medio de los otros dos, con la voz quebrada.

-No es nada, amigo Zi.-Agregó una voz desde el pasillo: Era Rinalí Lee, de nuevo, con el puño cerrado a la altura del mentón, exhibiendo sin quererlo, la alianza de compromiso. Era de plata, con una pequeña, diminuta, flor de loto, grabada por dentro, aunque ésto último sólo su dueña y el esposo de la misma lo supieran. Había pertenecido a los padres de Kanda. –Sólo un poco de fiebre.-Se apartó un mechón de cabello negro de la frente, humedecida en sudor frío o agua de lluvia.

* * *

**N/A:Tener reviews es magnífico, es la huella que me indica que tengo bellos lectores. Si me dejan más, volveré algún día no muy lejano, con la explicación a esta locurilla. )**


	3. III

**III **

Antes de que llegaran a la estación, volvió a llover.

No pasaban de las tres de la tarde, pero salvo la pequeña tienda de regalos junto al andén, comandada por un anciano sordo, no parecía haber seres humanos en los alrededores. Kanda Yuu mandó a preguntar por un lugar en el que pudieran conseguir un médico, o en su defecto, un farmacéutico dispuesto a atender a la joven Lee. Podían ir al único Hospital del pueblo, pero el dueño del negocio les advirtió en chino, que detestaban a los extranjeros, que sólo había unos cuántos médicos de títulos comprados y que la mayoría de ellos, eran traficantes de opio que gustaban de aprovecharse de sus pacientes mujeres. Más allá de que fuera o no cierto este comentario, el Señor Kanda preguntó a su esposa si le era posible esperar a que llegaran a Pekín.

-Yo ya dije que no es nada, Yuu.-Le dijo con los ojos bajos, sonrojada e intentando aún adaptarse al primer nombre de su marido. A su parecer, sonaba fuera de lugar, pero no podía llamarlo de otro modo. ¿Qué clase de mujer se dirige al hombre de su vida con su apellido, como si ignorara algo tan importante como el primer nombre?

Kanda Yuu se alegró de oír eso. No su nombre, aún le parecía extraño, sino más bien, el que su esposa pudiera soportar viajar un par de días más.

Viajar no le agradaba demasiado y el tren le resultaba especialmente tedioso. Se sentía encerrado y eso lo ponía de mal humor. No importaba que viajaran en primera clase, seguía siendo una gran lata en movimiento, a toda velocidad, encima de unos rieles oxidados y hacia una ciudad en la que tendrían que pasar miles de dificultades una vez que arribaran. Ergo, debía admitir que el regalo de bodas que Komui les había ofrecido, casi a último minuto (probablemente por insistencias de Jerry) era lo bastante atrayente como para relajar su espalda cada media hora de viaje.

Todo este asunto del casamiento le resultaba embriagador.

* * *

**Masky parlotea**

* * *

_Amo éste fic. No sé cómo pude retrazarlo tanto tiempo...Ni cómo haré para seguir dejándolo de lado porque necesito aire. El feedback, el delicioso feedback, será muy tenido en cuenta el día en que mis hordas saqueen y destruyan el mundo entero. Mis reviewers se salvarán y tendrán puestos políticos asegurados. Hasta quién sabe cuánto tiempo ;)_


	4. IV

**IV**

El samurai estaba dispuesto a llegar pronto a Pekín, donde había una suite nupcial reservada en un hotel que podría presumir con la mirada a Rabi, una vez que regresaran y él pidiera detalles obscenos.

Volviendo a Rinalí Lee, la jovencita agotada y ubicada junto a su esposo, procurando sostenerse un pañuelo blanco en el cuello, a fin de que absorbiera el sudor copioso que exhalaban sus poros.Una hora más tarde, luego de que subieran de nuevo al tren, logró volver a dormirse. Desde que estaba casada con Kanda Yuu, sus pesadillas habían desaparecido casi por completo, hecho que recibía dubitativa, entre sorprendida y¿Por qué no? Melancólica. Por muy desagradables que pudieran llegar a ser sus sueños, el que se hubieran retirado de su mundo inconsciente, le causaba cierta aflicción. Era una sensación parecida a la que experimentó cuando fue separada de su hermano mayor. Pero en miniatura, desde luego.

Kanda Yuu estaba tan concentrado en el paisaje semi desértico bajo la lluvia, que no se percató de esto hasta que una ventisca chocó contra el vagón, provocando un leve movimiento en el compartimiento de ambos, suficiente como para que sus ojos escudriñaran hacia las cuatro paredes, con desconfianza y, tuvieran tiempo de posarse en el rostro sonrojado de su esposa dormida.

Las luces del atardecer bajaban sobre ellos, tenues, abriéndose paso entre los nubarrones oscuros. El trecho hasta Pekín era demasiado largo, en comparación con las últimas dos paradas. Kanda se preguntó, con una mueca y un suspiro, si también tendrían que pelear una vez que llegaran. De repente, ya no le agradaba tanto la idea como cuando era soltero.

En realidad, era demasiado feliz con la situación actual como para entrar en cuestiones existenciales acerca de su matrimonio con esa adolescente que descansaba a su lado. La misma jovencita que sentía que su futuro era incierto desde ese tímido "Acepto" que procuró responder a un párroco ruso, veinte minutos antes de partir a la carrera hacia la estación. Kanda casi la había arrastrado volando.

* * *

_**Masky dice...** T-T Los reyes magos no me trajeron nada. Así que les regalo un capítulo más a los lectores. Ojalá ésto siga avanzando ;) Mis hordas están compuestas por poetas posmodernos. Todos son analfabetos, pero compensan eso con una metralladora en cada mano y muchos deseos de servirme. XD Pronto, cuando el mundo me pertenezca...Sólo se le pagará a los escritores. El resto tendrá que: a) aprender a escribir. b) volverse caníbal. Nos veremos, espero._


	5. V

**V**

Se habían casado en una pequeña Iglesia de Moscú. Llamaron al Cuartel General pocos minutos antes de partir, entre el bullicio de la evacuación. Los pusieron en el Alta Voz…Pensando que sólo darían un informe.

-No recuperamos la Inocencia. Eliminamos treinta akumas. Perdimos once Buscadores.-Al llegar a esa parte, Kanda supuso que el Supervisor Lee habría entrelazado las manos y dirigido una mirada frívola y aguda al comunicador.- Tu hermana y yo nos casamos, Komui. –La última frase había sido pronunciada con una nota de frialdad que, fallidamente, intentaba igualar a las anteriores. Rinalí Lee, cuyo oído estaba pegado al tubo del teléfono, con algo de timidez por la cercanía al rostro de Kanda Yuu, había imaginado que su hermano se desmayaría. Cuando menos, parecía haber palidecido y en cierta forma, la joven Lee lo sentía, como una lejana extensión de sí misma.-Tenemos en claro que no podemos actuar como en otras épocas y que tomarnos dos semanas para viajar es imposible. Estaremos allí en una semana. No...

-¡¿Cómo es eso de que se casaron?!-La voz de Rabi rugió lastimando los oídos de los esposos. Kanda Yuu intentó mantener la calma y tras reprimir un suspiro, con una mueca de fastidio , contestó:

-Es cuando dos personas deciden pasar lo que les queda de vida, juntos. Y si no nos vamos ahora, no será mucho tiempo.

-¡Esperen, esperen…¿Por qué todo tan repentino?-Preguntó Rabi, probablemente arrastrándose hacia el comunicador por sobre el escritorio de Komui. Rinalí supuso que su hermano estaría en shock, pero no quería estar allí para oír lo que diría cuando y si salía de él.

-Debemos irnos. Komui… Espero que no haya problemas por tu parte.-No esperó una respuesta. Colgó el tubo ante los ojos temblorosos de Rinalí Lee.

Nadie, salvo ellos mismos, podía comprender el verdadero fundamento de su unión. Tal vez, el Doctor Lee llegara a deducirlo más rápido que el resto. Si es que su silencio no había pasado ya a ser producto de la sorpresa a la angustia. Kanda no pensaba que eso fuera muy maduro de su parte. Había sido él, en primer lugar, quien le había recomendado casarse lo antes posible, indirectamente.

-Deberías buscar a una persona muy especial para ti. Alguien con quien pasar el resto de tu vida. Te ayudará.-Le había aconsejado cada vez que hablaban por teléfono o que tenían la suerte de encontrarse mientras Kanda esperaba a que sus heridas sanaran. Sólo ellos dos dilucidaban que Yuu no viviría más de un año, a lo sumo. Su maestro lo sospechaba, pero había sido uno de los pocos testigos en la boda y al terminar la ceremonia, abrazó a la pareja con lágrimas en los ojos y los besó a ambos en la mejilla.

* * *

**Queridos no, amados, reviewers**

* * *

_Amo la pareja, pero tener comentarios juega un papel muy importante en la publicación de éste fic. ¿Me darán ese bello gesto, a cambio de una pseudo promesa de continuarlo?;)_


	6. VI

**VI**

Se había cumplido casi un mes desde el comienzo de esa misión y el desenlace de lo que sería ese amor irremediablemente correspondido entre la joven pareja. El domingo en que partieron, Rinalí Lee se sabía afiebrada. A pesar de las quejas internas de Kanda Yuu, había terminado pidiéndole hacer escala en San Petersburgo.

-Si te mueres, tu hermano me matará y no habremos ganado nada.-Le explicó, sentándose en la cama de junto a la suya, con los ojos ardiendo bajo los párpados cerrados. Debía admitir que tenía sueño.

El rostro de la joven china estaba sonrosado todo el tiempo. Le dolía la cabeza y su sueño era demasiado ligero al principio. Luego de varios intentos la primera noche del lunes, logró dormirse hondamente.

Rinalí Lee había cumplido hacía cinco meses los dieciséis años de edad. Su vida hubiera transcurrido en cautiverio durante la última década, tras las puertas bien aseguradas de la Iglesia Oscura. Hablaba con fluidez el inglés, con algo de dificultad pronunciaba algunas palabras en su lengua madre, sabía de oído el japonés ,leía sin demasiada dificultad en francés y podía ayudarse con señas para usar el italiano. Ese aprendizaje se agradecía a que tantas personas de diferentes países se concentraran en la Organización y hubieran entablado conversaciones con ella desde un principio. A todo esto, jamás había tenido un novio. Pretendientes sí, pero ninguno serio.

No se había desvestido para dormir. Pero Kanda se había quitado la túnica y se había arrojado sobre las sábanas, con el torso descubierto. Completamente indiferente. Cuando la fiebre llegó a niveles inquietantes, fue él quien la llevó al baño y la sumergió en agua fría.

Hay que decir una cosa: Kanda Yuu jamás había tenido una mujer medio desnuda (bueno, con un pijama de tela demasiado ligera ) y con la piel húmeda en los brazos. Lo único que sofrenaba su excitación era que ella era casi su hermana. Más importante aún: Era la verdadera hermana de Komui Lee. Un médico sociópata que , según rumores no muy fidedignos, había castrado a un Buscador que hubiera osado arrojar un lápiz al suelo para que Rinalí lo recogiera y así observarle los muslos. Sin embargo, Kanda supuso que el Supervisor Lee lo pensaría dos veces antes de acercársele con aire violento.

Rinalí Lee se percató de que ese muchacho al que rara vez viera en la Organización una vez por mes desde hacía diez años, era muy hermoso y viril.

Se avergonzó de su deseo y jamás lo hubiera dicho en voz alta, de no suceder una pequeña catástrofe de nuevo en la habitación, cuando la depositó sobre la cama.

* * *

**Masky tiene algo que decir (?)**

* * *

_Éste pairing me encanta. . Por loco e irreverente que pueda sonar. Como dije , he tenido problemas para escribir últimamente. Que alguien me dé apoyo, me sube el ánimo. Cuando mi ánimo sube, por lo general se me hace más fácil obligarme a mí misma a realizar algunas cositas que tengo pendientes. (???) Debo un par de cartas y reviews a autores del fandom anglosajón. Ni que decir lo que le debo a otros fandoms XD_

_Lo que hace la pereza. ;)_


	7. VII

**VII**

Kanda Yuu llevaba en el pecho una cruz dorada que palpitaba contra su corazón, bajo el uniforme, cada vez que realizaba un acto con brusquedad. Permanecía siempre oculta. Detrás de ella había dos pequeñas alianzas que hubieran pertenecido a sus padres.

-Te protegen desde el Cielo junto a Dios¿Por qué no darles lugar en el mundo físico mediante símbolos?-Le dijo Froi Theodore, dándole el presente días después de la tragedia que le costara la vida a sus progenitores y lo guiara así a su Maestro. Colocó el colgante en su cuello y una mano en su hombro derecho. Kanda, que en ese entonces tenía cinco años y era conocido en su pequeña aldea japonesa como "el pequeño Yuu", sintió que una parte de sí mismo había muerto definitivamente, en tanto otra renacía. Desde esos días, se irritó cada vez que alguien le llamó por su primer nombre.

Se vendaba las manos para entrenar, pero también servía eso para atenuar las heridas hasta que sanaban. No obstante, a pocos días de su boda, sentía que las mismas tardaban más en cerrarse que de costumbre. Casi se habían curado, pero continuaban semi abiertas, como párpados de sonámbulo narcotizado. Evitó decírselo a Rinalí Lee. Pensó que ella lo pensaría débil y una esposa debe confiar plenamente en su esposo. Kanda Yuu pensaba que debía demostrarle que estaba en perfectas condiciones a pesar de la sentencia dada por los médicos. Que era no sólo un buen partido, sino la mejor elección para ella. Que su matrimonio no era un error, a pesar de lo apresurado y atropellado del evento. Que estaba y estaría, sin lugar a dudas, mejor con él que con cualquier otro tonto de la Organización. O de cualquier parte.

Kanda se preguntó a quién más que a él podría llegar a amar alguien como ella. Las opciones eran nulas: Casi nadie tenía contacto con Rinalí, salvo alguno esporádico, gracias a la dura Supervisión del Doctor Lee. De hecho, desde que él había llegado hacía cuatro años, no había vuelto a ver a la joven más que dos veces y de lejos. No la había reconocido hasta el día en que llegó ese Garbanzo de pelo blanco, cuyo nombre no recordaba , y que sinceramente no importaba tampoco a esas alturas. Internamente, se odió por eso. La deseó, antes de saber que era la misma niña que vivía llorando por los rincones de ese edificio, a la cual él creía un fantasma (idea de Rabi)… Al que persiguió con su espada en más de una ocasión. Poco después de esos violentos encuentros llenos de gritos y llantos, entre un frustrado escape de la pequeña y una defensa algo cuestionable para un niño de catorce años, forjaron una amistad más bien frágil. Consistía en que Yuu dejaba que Rina se escondiera en su cuarto, mientras intentaba planear cómo escapar de ahí. Kanda jamás la ayudó más que en eso.

-No podrás irte nunca. Nos tienen bien vigilados.-Le dijo la primera vez en que ella le pidió socorro llorosa. Ya era áspero e indiferente.

A juzgar por Kanda Yuu, ella no se esforzó lo suficiente. "Cuando algo te interesa, no te dejas vencer por nada, ni nadie." La alentaba, en cierta forma. Rinalí Lee nunca entendió por qué él no quería escapar de allí.

-Pero Yuu…¿No quieres regresar a tu casa, con tu familia, poder hacer todo lo que quieras, sin pruebas ni entrenamientos?-Suplicaba, casi. Una espada le rozaría la mejilla en esa ocasión.

-Te dije que no me llames por mi nombre.-Amenazó el samurai, con los ojos dilatados. Rinalí temblaría como un cachorro y sollozaría, tomándose el rostro con dedos temblorosos. Tenía diez años, aproximadamente.

Kanda nunca le dijo que no tenía una familia con la cual regresar y que en la Orden, estaba a gusto. Allí tenía no sólo la compañía de su maestro, que abandonaría el sitio sólo cuando sus discípulos estuvieran listos para desenvolverse en las tareas correctamente, o sea al cumplir Kanda, el menor de ellos, quince años, sino también servicio médico ejemplar, cuatro comidas al día y por si fuese poco, respeto de la mayoría por ser Exorcista. Le parecía ridículo abandonar todo eso para regresar a cultivar té en un descampado. Y desde luego, que Rinalí diese tanta importancia a su pasado, teniendo un futuro importante por delante, lo irritaba a sobremanera.

Como sea¿Qué otras opciones tenía¿La manada de búfalos vírgenes del Área Científica? Kanda soltó una risa seca. El más atractivo allí era Johnny Gill. La risa hubiera subido el tono si la imagen de un hombre de cabello cobrizo y porte de sátiro no se hubiera cruzado por sus ojos, dejándolo sin aliento. Baku Chang. Una sonrisa desagradable, como de quien ha mordido un limón, se dibujó en el rostro de Yuu: El "ilustre".

Y aún faltaba…El Garbanzo… "Che…¿Qué edad tiene¿Doce años? No es un rival." Se dijo con la esperanza de tranquilizarse a sí mismo. Pero la risa despectiva ésta vez se negó a salir definitivamente y se transfiguró en una cada vez más acentuada mueca de rabia contenida.

Rinalí Lee se preguntó, somnolienta, en qué pensaría su esposo, mientras ponía esa cara que daba miedo y tocaba su katana con recelo, escudriñándola en tanto ella fingía dormir.

Un mes antes había dominado una serie de arcadas para pedirle ir con él al campo de batalla.

-He estado enferma antes. No es grave…Kanda…-Rinalí no pronunciaba ese nombre desde hacía un tiempo, pero trató de poner más énfasis en lo siguiente:-Te lo juro.

-Tengo que pensar bien lo que hago contigo. No eres tan prescindible como éstos.-Señaló con el pulgar a cinco Buscadores junto a una fogata, en el campamento improvisado que habían levantado en las afueras de la ciudad. Los hombres abrieron los ojos, algo nerviosos y se retorcieron las manos cerca del fuego, tratando de hacer lo posible por no ver hacia su jefe. -Si te mueres, no ganamos nada. Y no hay mucha gente compatible con la Inocencia, como ya sabrás.

En realidad, Rinalí no sólo sabía eso, sino que lo temía.

* * *

**Comentando...**

* * *

_No se acostumbren, amados lectores que dejan reviews , a los capítulos largos. No creo que sean mi estilo, al menos en éste fandom. ¿Me dirían lo que piensan hasta ahora de éste intento de fic? Toda palabra se aprecia ;)_


	8. VIII

**VIII**

Cuando Kanda regresó a solas por la madrugada del martes al campamento, destruyó un árbol podrido en el suelo a golpes de su espada furiosa. Se había quebrado un brazo y dos costillas, pero lo que más le preocupaba era la pérdida de tiempo. Tendría que esperar al menos veinticuatro horas a sanar relativamente. Y al menos diez hasta que llegaran refuerzos.

Improvisaron juntos un cabestrillo para los huesos rotos de Kanda y Rinalí Lee se encargó de ayudarlo en su convalecencia, ya casi completamente repuesta. Aprendieron a llevarse bien, o al menos a convivir con un grado de cortesía y buenas maneras que no devinieron muy seguido en contestaciones tajantes ni llanto tras las mismas, por ninguno de los dos lados.

Pasaron esas horas difíciles dialogando brevemente o en silencio, lado a lado con la naturaleza frente a ellos, un bosque húmedo color esmeralda que lindaba con un cementerio en el cual algunos akumas estaban saqueando tumbas. Rinalí le contó a Kanda algunos cuentos de hadas, que él catalogó como "Ridículas porquerías¿Por qué no me dejas dormir de una buena vez?", en tanto hacía vanos intentos por ayudarlo a beber o comer.

-Puedo hacerlo solo. No estoy inválido¿Sabes?-Replicó apartándole las manos de un sutil manotazo , con una mueca de fastidio en los labios.

Rinalí llegó a contemplarlo con más estupor que enfado.

La tienda había sido levantada por los difuntos buscadores y en un momento dado, casi se cae sobre los jóvenes. Era un toldo del color del follaje y difícilmente se veía desde arriba, como se atrevió a escrutar la adolescente. Era como en las historias de guerra que Jerry le había relatado alguna vez y que Kanda se negaba a escuchar, hasta que Rinalí le comentó:

-A Allen sí le gusta que le narre…Pero tú no eres él, desde luego.-Concluyó con el dedo índice en el mentón, mientras intentaba zurcir los rasgones en la túnica del samurai, que repentinamente se había quedado mirando al vacío, imaginando –con una creciente rabia naciéndole a la altura del pecho vendado-al consabido Garbanzo, con la cabeza sobre los muslos de Rina, bebiendo sus estúpidas palabras mientras ella le acariciaba el pelo.

-¡Vale! Cuéntala, pero más te vale que sea buena.-Replicó con una mueca y haciendo ademán de sacar la espada. Lo estuvo, por si queda alguna duda, pues Jerry había pasado mucho tiempo al frente… De la lucha por el Opio. No del lado que lo reprobaba, desde luego. En realidad, todos esos relatos solían tenerlo a él de centro junto con cierto pirata mal hablado que lo hubiera abandonado en Singapur dos años antes de que conociera al mayor de los Lee.

Rinalí también se sentó a cantar en latín un par de veces, cambiando al inglés cuando Kanda la miraba con cierta confusión (a.k.a: enojo). El _Ecce Panis Angelorum_ era uno de cánticos sus preferidos, para antes de la cena.

Yuu no le permitió oficiar por los difuntos. En primera porque él necesitaba descansar y pensar en los muertos le daba insomnio e inapetencia. En segunda, porque ya se encargaría alguien más de ello. Que les tuviera más aprecio que lástima. Sin embargo, Rina lo hizo en voz baja y casi a escondidas, con una vela de llama diminuta en la mano izquierda y un rosario de cuentas rojas en la derecha.

Kanda tuvo que admitir que a pesar de la locura de la joven, su compañía era un remanso en el infierno que le provocaban las heridas , el frío y la sucia derrota.

Aunque no entendía demasiado de música, al igual que de canto, le pareció que su voz tenía una belleza inconcebible.

_Suena como un ángel…Afónico._ Se decía a sí mismo Kanda, mirándola ir y venir por el refugio, tarareando y tosiendo cada tanto, entre irritado y embelesado.

* * *

**Masky dice...**

**

* * *

**

_Que se acaba de hacer el test Raven y le salió que tiene un IQ de 81 puntos. Inferior al término medio. T-T_

_Veré si puedo seguir ésto antes de que me harte y lo haga a un lado (suele pasarme con los cuentos largos, no se hagan ilusiones, mis amados lectores ;)_

_Buena suerte. Saludos al fandom hispano de DGM. :)_


	9. IX

**IX**

Cada vez que se sentaba, su hermano le rogaba –literalmente- que juntara sus rodillas.

-Para hacer feliz a Dios…-Justificaba, corrigiendo su postura con sus propias manos y una sonrisa nerviosa.

Rinalí se había visto frente a un espejo sentada de ese modo, con el uniforme para mujeres: una falda diminuta por el muslo. Tenía que admitir lógico que su hermano considerara que daba un aire de sensualidad poco esencial para el trabajo.

Cuando River intentó disuadirlo de hacerla usar uno dos tallas mayor, terminó por rendirse, sollozando sobre una pila de libros.

-¡Bien¡No me importa qué use, siempre que lo haga con las piernas bien cerradas!

Rinalí se preguntó en ese momento, a los trece años de edad, si su hermano pensaba que no oiría eso desde el otro lado de la Biblioteca.

Pero fue justo esa actitud de jovencita recatada a la fuerza lo que más atrajo a su actual esposo. A la vez que fue su innata dulzura y amabilidad lo que le permitió a ella romper la gruesa capa de amargura que recubría el alma del samurai.

Bajo esa máscara de brutalidad utilizada para con sus pares , bien mantenida a causa de su condición como Exorcista, pudo descubrir ni más ni menos que a un niño pequeño, sin padre ni madre, tan solo como ella se sentía a pesar de los excesivos cuidados de su extra cuidadoso hermano mayor, aterrado de la sola idea de recibir ternura de cualquiera. A penas aceptaba demostraciones ocasionales afectivas por parte de un-ahora ausente- Froi Theodore.

Rina llegó a conocerlo más en dos días , que en diez años. Pero fue Yuu quien se asombró más del primer beso: tan lleno de un amor fluido y de una sinceridad aplastante. Dedicaron largas horas en la posada (y luego en la tienda) a experimentar ese nuevo placer de sus vidas.

-Nada renueva más a un hombre que los labios de la más pura doncella.-Había versificado su maestro, en una ocasión, cuando la edad de Kanda rozaba los trece años y su sexo masculino comenzaba a alejarlo lentamente de su (**MUY** molesto) estado andrógeno. Las primeras lluvias fueron breves y ligeras, como un vapor suave que caía en los techos y llenaba de humedad el ambiente.

Al día siguiente llegó la ayuda que tanto esperaban. El maestro de Kanda, con seis Buscadores y nuevos bríos. Fue una guerra sangrienta y llevaron casi todo el mes en cepillar los alrededores en busca de la dichosa Inocencia que Komui hubiera detectado. Por las noches, a pesar de que la tienda era de un solo espacio, dormían juntos, muy cerca el uno del otro, acostumbrándose a la piel ajena, sobre un camastro más bien endeble.

* * *

**Notitas bobitas de Masky-san**

* * *

_Me pregunto si seguiré con ésto. Veré qué intento. Me gusta la pareja, ya lo he dicho, pero diría que mi fic en cuestión pierde bastante sentido a medida que avanza y no quiero que nadie me muerda por eso. XD ¿Me dan dulces palabras de aprecio? También se aceptan gritos ñ.ñ_


	10. X

A veces, cuando la tienda quedaba mal cerrada, una brisa fría interrumpía el amor y uno de los dos se separaba, generalmente alterado o malhumorado.

Rinalí se sentía un poco esposa cada vez que volvían a dormir juntos , tras un terrible día lleno de lucha y sangre.

En más de una ocasión, su cordial amante interrumpió los besos para salir a amenazar con su espada a los Buscadores que se apiñaban sobre la tienda, queriendo ver alguna clase de espectáculo.

Para ella, todo eso era nuevo. Algo que nunca antes había tenido oportunidad de conocer.

Se dio cuenta de que si alguna vez volvía al Cuartel General, no le sería posible separarse.

Comenzaron a darse pequeñas, casi imperceptibles muestras de afecto entre ellos, frente a sus camaradas. En un momento dado, Kanda recibió un golpe en la frente y la sangre manó de su herida. La joven Lee, entonces, corrió hacia él y derribó al akuma malhechor de una soberana patada, para luego abrazar a su querido samurai, con lágrimas en los ojos. Probablemente, en otra ocasión, él la hubiese empujado lejos. Pero comenzaba a aprender cómo aceptar el cariño, aunque lo hiciera a su modo arisco, sin mover un músculo del rostro, permaneciendo inmóvil mientras su mujer agradecía al cielo por tenerle todavía en gracia.

El General Theodore jamás se opuso a esa relación. A pesar de que sentía enorme culpa por no poder evitar la prematura muerte que , sabía, tendría su discípulo eventualmente.

En ocasiones, Kanda se preguntaba, mirándola dormir, cómo era posible que estuvieran juntos. El destino los había enfrentado por primera vez una tarde lluviosa, en la que Yuu había llegado de la mano de su maestro, dubitativo, pero orgulloso, a la Religión Oscura.

En la ciudad, merodeaban juntos, hombro contra hombro, avanzando calle sombría por calle sombría, presurosos a aniquilar certeramente la primer amenaza que se cerniera sobre el otro.

Algunos metros por detrás , les amparaban dos buscadores. Tom y Chao, de los pocos que sobrevivirían hasta el final de la travesía.

Rinalí Lee se entregó a ese amor de fugitivos con la devoción de una monja a Dios. La misma dulzura casi frenética que malgastaba en todos los hombres a su alrededor, se concentró primordialmente en su amado camarada.

A tal punto sentía el samurai éste trato, que terminó por comprender lo que debía sentir el Supervisor Komui, al proteger ese tesoro de muchacha de cualquier mirada masculina. Pese a que era histeria, en definitiva, lo que practicaba el hermano mayor de su…(?)

Imposible era para él buscar una palabra que definiera concretamente a la joven Lee, en ese momento. Lo intentó varias veces, y siempre caía en una laguna mental, antes de irritarse de súbito por tal ignorancia y atacar de lleno con su espada lo que tuviere delante. Sin hacer distinción entre Michael, otro Buscador, un árbol o un akuma de primer nivel.

A los pocos días, se dio cuenta de que correspondía con demasiado alborozo a ese afecto. ¿Qué pasaría cuando regresaran al Cuartel General y cada uno obtuviera una nueva misión, que les separara indefinidamente? La mente de Kanda siempre ha visto el futuro como algo incierto. Sabe que es escaso y que con cada herida que sana instantáneamente, se acorta más. Está consciente de que su vida puede terminarse en pocos años. No se permitirá que le maten antes.

Casados al fin, dos semanas después, siente más vida bajo los labios de su esposa que en su cuerpo decadente. Se aman con decencia. Eso es un consuelo. Ha hecho lo correcto y nadie tiene que reprocharle absolutamente nada.

Ella se ríe para cortar el silencio, en voz muy baja.

-Estás tan frío…Yuu.-Le dice , muy niña, con las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos estrellados.

Kanda ya no acepta más demostraciones. Demasiado con haber cedido una y vuelve a su lugar. Su esposa se estremece y acurruca.

Rinalí Lee ha intentado disimular el gesto que le sobreviene con el instinto: Llevarse las manos al vientre cada vez que una emoción afecta ligeramente su corazón. Pero en el encierro de ese compartimiento, donde sólo le acompaña la única persona en el mundo que sabe de su embarazo (no la única, sin embargo, que se lo imagina) se permite hacerlo. Le gruñen, mirándole de reojo, a manera de respuesta.

* * *

**N/A:** _Mask no puede creer lo fluff que se está poniendo su crack, en serio. ¿Le van a levantar el ánimo diciéndole que no es del todo cierto, o cuando menos, sugiriendo qué escenas gore pueden introducirse en la trama para que no se sienta muy Corín Tellado?y.y_


	11. XI

**XI **

Cuando partieron desde Moscú, estaban lejos de ser una pareja "correcta". O al menos, eso pensaba (y terminó por expresar) Rinalí Lee.

-Debimos esperar. –Con un suspiro, se secó una gota de sudor tibio que corría por su sien derecha.-A mi hermano le afectará.-Agregó, más para oír algo por encima del silencio en esa cabina , que no fuera respiración, murmullos desde afuera, viento, lluvia, tormenta o matrimonio repentino.

Tras un minuto eterno, Kanda le respondió, torciendo el labio, desde el asiento de enfrente:

-Komui siempre está afectado. –Sus ojos se escondieron bajo sus párpados y su voz pareció contener mucha irritación.-Si no es por ti, es por el clima, si no es por el clima, es por el bajo colesterol de los Buscadores, si no es por ellos, es por las formas que tiene que llenar, si no son ellas, es Jerry y su ciclo menstrual inexistente…-Un temblor le recorría cuando hablaba, pese a que intentaba hundirlo bajo una forzada calma.

-El Conde Milenario.-Terció la muchacha, como si tuviese vinagre bajo la lengua. Los ojos de Kanda se abrieron para contemplar el rostro repentinamente depresivo.-Yuu¿Te das cuenta de que no podrán contar conmigo durante mucho tiempo?

Kanda no contestaría negativamente jamás. Demasiado le valía su orgullo masculino, el haber engendrado un hijo y tener aniquilados más de quinientos akumas, _ oficialmente_. La verdad es que sí lo tenía meditado, con la mano antigua de su casi padre en el hombro. Había abrigado la secreta esperanza de que les acompañara hasta el Cuartel General. Sin lugar a dudas, su presencia hubiese armonizado la terrible escena que se les arrojaría encima una vez que arribaran. A Komui Lee lloroso, mejor dicho. Antes de despedirse, lo había sentido más cercano que de costumbre. Incómodo para Kanda , que detestaba las ataduras a la gente. Ahora, los lazos afectivos que lo habían mantenido arraigado a la Iglesia Oscura, a lo largo de los años, eran casi visibles y palpables. Era difícil seguir adelante, indiferente, estando consciente de ello.

Rinalí se había quitado la túnica, y la contemplaba, húmeda, sobre sus muslos.

Se preguntó si algún día llegaría a verse como esas hermosas damas que iban al teatro tomadas del brazo de sus esposos, bien arregladas, con trajes hechos a medida para ocasiones especiales, y un ramillete floral a la altura del pecho, en donde usualmente, ella tenía una cruz dorada.

Por otro lado, Kanda sólo especulaba sobre lo que harían al llegar a la sucursal en Asia, tras esa breve parada en Pekín. Por diplomacia, serían bien recibidos. Estaba al tanto de ello. Baku Chang no podría rehusarse.

Una vez allí, no lo hizo, de hecho. Les esperó con su Deidad Guardiana a su lado, sirviendo de una suerte de consorte.

-¡La señorita Lee y yo siempre hemos sido buenos amigos¿Cómo no iba el ilustre yo, a hacerles una recepción?-Explicó más tarde, por encima de su cena demasiado condimentada, a punto de llorar, pero haciendo el esfuerzo de su vida para que no se notara. Ni eso, ni el sarpullido en su cuello, meticulosamente cubierto con base de maquillaje.

Kanda estaba enterado del enamoramiento platónico que el noble de sangre alemana profesaba a su esposa. Lo consideraba una verdadera ridiculez. Por su edad, pudo haber asistido el nacimiento de Rinalí Lee, de encontrarse en el mismo sitio, dieciséis años antes. Dejando eso de lado, Yuu Kanda no era ingenuo. Sabía lo que sucedería si daba lugar a ello y no estaba dispuesto.

Baku Chang les ofreció una habitación que realmente superaba en lujos el hotel en el cual pasaran su improvisada luna de miel, con menos de una noche en su haber. Para la sorpresa de Rinalí Lee, había cubierto con pétalos de rosas rojas la cama que la pareja habría de ocupar. Cosa doblemente irritante para Kanda Yuu, que experimentaba la más sincera aversión por esas flores. Jamás diría que le recordaban el color de la sangre y el olor de la fiebre.

Rinalí Lee aceptó la amabilidad artificiosa del Jefe de la Rama en Asia, con una sonrisa forzada, y procurando no despegarse más de tres centímetros de su esposo, al menos mientras estuviese ante la ilustre presencia de Baku Chang. Sí, su condición era prematura. Pero¿Y qué con eso? No le quitaba ningún valor a su unión, eso Rina lo sabía.

El malestar iba y venía. Se esfumaba durante muchas horas, para luego contraatacar cuando ya se sentía recobrada por completo. Sin embargo, no dejó que se notara desde el momento en que bajaron del tren, en Pekín. Era su luna de miel (improvisada y acelerada, pero real, finalmente), estaba en su país natal con el hombre al que suponía amar. Eso era suficiente como para pintar una sonrisa encantadora en sus labios.

* * *

**Masky en shock mode o.o **_Ya en serio. Sé que lo he dicho antes, pero tengo un bloqueo con éste fic. A partir de aquí, todo queda en nada._

_OMG!__¡Eso suena tan bonito y profundo! _

_ Debería dejar los fics , comprarme una guitarra eléctrica, formar un grupo de rock gótico y escribir canciones de ese tipo¿Me ven futuro¿O primero debería buscar el género en la Wikipedia, cuando menos? xD  
_


	12. XII

-Yuu…¿Viste cómo evitaba mirar mi anillo?-Comentó Rinalí Lee (que aún no se hacía a la idea de tomar el apellido de su esposo, pero comenzaba a saborear con alegría el llamarle por su primer nombre), luego de varios minutos de silencio, una vez que tomaron asiento el uno frente al otro en el carruaje que Baku Chang les proporcionara horas antes. La actitud diplomática de ese hombre no llegó a quebrarse, después de todo. Kanda insistía en que fue debido a que no tuvo oportunidad de hablar a solas con Rinalí Lee. No las tuvo hasta entonces, y no las tendría luego, al menos no mientras que él viviera. No negaba estar alegre de que le doliera observar la mano de su esposa. Probablemente, ese infame hubiese deseado que a simple vista, el metal del que estuviera hecho su anillo, fuese un material endeble, valorable tan sólo como signo de una unión sospechosamente apresurada.

Uno de los tantos motivos que tenía Yuu para inflar su pecho de orgullo, era que su familia sanguínea, alguna vez, había sido de las más ricas del país en el que hubiera nacido. Era el vástago ilegítimo de un Ronin envejecido y de la hija de un terrateniente. No tenía más que unos vagos recuerdos de un pueblo perdido en el cual su familia, por carenciada que estuviere, debido al desprecio de su abuelo ante la elección de su hija, era muy respetada. El aprender a manejar la espada desde muy pequeño. Luego, los akumas, su Maestro y el nuevo horizonte.

Probablemente fue entonces cuando sintió la puntada sobre el pecho y sus ojos se dilataron, desvaneciéndose por un momento. Si hubiera hablado sobre su descenso, que comenzó en ese instante, Rinalí Lee habría sabido que el dolor en su vientre fue simultáneo.

La atención de Baku Chang constituía una especie de desafío al pedido seco de Kanda: Caballos. Iba a hacer que Rinalí cabalgara junto a él hasta llegar a la ciudad costera desde la cual viajarían en barco hasta Japón. Sí, su esposa con casi cuatro meses de embarazo. No es que ella se hubiera quejado de su decisión. El desorden hormonal que suponía su primer hijo, había desencadenado una dependencia emocional inhumana para con su cónyuge. Tal vez, de no haberse encontrado en ese controversial estado, habría meditado mejor la situación. En vez de despedirse más bien gustosa y aliviada del noble con el cual compartía nacionalidad, hubiere dicho adiós, con lágrimas en los ojos y gran reproche en el tono quebradizo de la voz, a Kanda Yuu.

Para compensar sus lágrimas jamás derramadas por una despedida que no pudo darse, al fin y al cabo, Baku Chang arrojó las propias, justo al momento de presentarle su carruaje.

Era el mismo que él utilizaba para movilizarse. La única libertad que pidió a cambio, fue tomar las manos de Rinalí Lee (Kanda) y besar sus falanges con suavidad, todavía temblando por la angustia de ser rechazado incluso antes de proponerse como pretendiente en voz alta.

-Es el placer del ilustre yo, verla feliz…-Había suspirado con la voz quebrada y húmeda, antes de sacar un pañuelo de seda blanco y enjugarse las lágrimas.

Yuu no valoró demasiado su tercer favor. Ya había sido más que suficiente el que otorgara su servicio médico ejemplar a su esposa (la pareja se rehusó a la generosa oferta del noble; que consistía en cerciorarse él mismo del bienestar de la joven, decisión que la Deidad consejera de su Rama, avaló con un relativamente fuerte golpe en la coronilla a su Jefe), la estadía sobre bandeja de plata, las cenas y bailes en su honor, los vestidos, perfumes y flores que insistía en otorgarles a "ambos" y obsequios de calibre parecido que sólo hacían crecer el hastío de uno y el miedo de otra.

Kanda ansiaba regresar al Cuartel General, obtener un permiso para que su familia se instalara allí, y que su esposa permaneciera de licencia hasta dar a luz. Pero incluso él, que no era bueno sacando cálculos, se daba cuenta de que si no apresuraba los trámites con su humor de bilis, su hijo nacería a medio viaje y en tierra de nadie, sino en altamar. Había oído sobre la debilidad de las mujeres en esas circunstancias y eran muchas las que morían después del parto más ordinario. No quería ni considerar lo que podría ocurrir con Rinalí Lee. Tendría que superarlo, en todo caso. Al fin y al cabo, era una Exorcista y no por nada.

La mesa frente a ellos estaba pensada para servir en una cena a medio viaje, pero Rinalí Lee padecía inapetencia y rechazó los ofrecimientos de esos callados sirvientes personales que Baku Chang había insistido en que les acompañaran.

El tono del cielo afuera le recordaba al hierro. Además de que el suelo era irregular y el carruaje temblaba. A su esposo nada parecía alterarle. Sin embargo, se negó a autocompadecerse. Sabía que su cuerpo era más resistente de lo que muchos pensaban. También que la Inocencia jamás le traicionaría, no a ella, que le había dedicado su vida entera. Incluso, en sus intentos de escape, actualmente pertinentes al pasado, consideraba robarla y llevarla consigo. Aún si hubieran tenido que hacer todo ese trecho de dos días, en menos de uno y a caballo, habría encontrado la manera de sentirse a gusto con su situación. Era una luchadora.

Si hubiesen discutido el punto de vista de cada uno en voz alta, no hubieran discrepado en absoluto. Se habrían dado cuenta de que coincidían tanto como querían creer.

Cuando al fin llegaron al puerto (tanto más transitado que el camino por el cual se habían movido todo éste tiempo), notaron el aire tormentoso que prevalecía. El cielo estaba negro y los relámpagos daban fé de que partir no era buena idea. Pero Kanda Yuu no se dejaría influenciar ni por el clima.

Su túnica obligaba a la ciudad a ser más que sólo cortés con ellos. Si un Exorcista mandaba que un barco, tripulación completa, se mandara a la mar, para sufrir una muerte segura, los aliados de la Iglesia Oscura no podían menos que cumplir quedamente con su pedido.

* * *

**Remedios Red, la reencarnación de La Mascarada...**._Se pregunta qué aspecto tiene de lejos éste crack. Ya va a ser casi un año desde que se le metió el gusanito de empezarlo. ¿Me dicen cómo va madurando la manzana o si acaso ya se está pasando...? _


End file.
